


The Devil's Apprentice

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Death, Gen, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Another AU I thought of.God, I really have some sort of addiction with them, don't I?Anyways, I wanted to try and write some darker stuff, so this fic was born.I hope you enjoy it!





	The Devil's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU I thought of.  
> God, I really have some sort of addiction with them, don't I?  
> Anyways, I wanted to try and write some darker stuff, so this fic was born.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Vlad sat at his desk, jotting down notes as the chemicals boiled in front of him.

Suddenly, there was banging at his front door.

He looked up from his work, confused.

Who the Hell would be out of their mind enough to walk past a forest of impaled bodies and knock on his door?

Sighing, he waved a hand through the air, and the mechanisms connected to his front door starting whirring and groaning.

Stepping out of his lab, he stood at the top of his grand staircase, watching the visitor walk through his door.

It was a boy, who could be no older than nine with long blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in peasant’s clothes and brandishing a knife.

To his surprise, the boy put his knife away, and he suddenly caught sight of the Count.

The boy’s voice gave away his fear, “My name is Adrian. I’m from the village of Lupu, and… I’d like to be a doctor.”

Vlad’s eyes narrowed as he disappeared into the shadows, walking around the boy, just out of sight.

“You come knocking on my front door because you want to draw chicken’s blood on peasants?”

“No!” the boy snapped, “I want to be a real doctor. With science.” he took a few steps back, unknowingly placing himself right in front of Vlad, “My mother told me to come here, that you had knowledge that could help me.”

Vlad bent forward, and Adrian froze upon feeling his presence, “I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and I do not get many visitors.”, he pressed two nails to the boy’s throat, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough so that he could feel his racing pulse. He noted that his visitor smelled heavily of smoke.

“I-I’m not afraid of you!” Adrian declared, though his hands were shaking.

“Then you are foolish, but perhaps we should make a deal, Adrian from Lupu.” he whispered, moving his other hand down to grab the boy’s shoulder, “You said you want my knowledge, then I shall teach you, but if within a year you do not prove yourself worthy of it…” he paused, pressing the nails down harder, so that blood welled up from the small pricks they made, “Then I shall take your blood and leave you for the crows.”

He released Adrian from his grip, and walked in front of him. His eyes were still wide with fear.

“Follow me.” Vlad said flatly, walking back to his lab. Adrian followed a few steps behind, audibly gasping with amazement when they walked in.

“Don’t touch anything.” Vlad sternly warning, moving to a bookshelf as Adrian sat in a chair, careful not to touch any of the equipment.

Vlad pulled out a book on the basics of medicine and handed it to him, “Read this, and take notes. I shall return in an hour to see how you’re doing.”

He turned to walk away, when he noticed the boy staring at the book with uncertainty and confusion.

Suddenly, a realization came to Vlad, “You can’t read?”

Adrian shook his head, ashamed, “No, I can’t…”

Growling, Vlad snatched the book from his hands and placed it back, grabbing a book on the alphabet and basic grammar, pulling up a chair next to Adrian, “Fine. We’ll start at the beginning then.”

* * *

 

Vlad drank from his goblet, the crimson liquid filling his empty veins. Adrian sat across the table from him, eating his bitter broth without complaint.

“You said your mother sent you here?” Vlad asked.

Adrian looked up from his meal, nodding.

“Why is she not with you?”

Adrian paused,and silence filled the air for a bit.

“They burned her at the stake… for witchcraft.” he muttered, a sad kind of emptiness showing in his eyes, “The Bishop found the medicine she was making for our neighbor, and before they tied her up, she told me to come find you and become a doctor…”

Ah, that explained why he smelled of smoke.

Vlad asked no further questions, drinking from his goblet once more, ignoring Adrian as he shed silent tears into his broth.

* * *

 

“This is your room.” Vlad stated.

The room had nothing but a creaky bed with a small blanket and a pillow and a desk and a chair.

“Do not go sneaking around the other rooms, and do not cause any noise.” he warned, watching as Adrian walked over to the bed and sat down on it, causing a loud groan from the old wood.

“Goodnight.” Vlad muttered, blowing out the single candle in the room and shutting the door, leaving Adrian in darkness.

* * *

 

Adrian learned to read and write within a few weeks, and was eager to learn more.

Vlad took the basic medical book back out, and handed it to him, going back to his work as Adrian stayed at the desk and took notes.

As he glanced over, he noticed Adrian’s look of determination as he wrote notes and flipped through the pages.

He had noticed that look on other humans when they promised to kill him, but he had never seen a human with such eagerness and thirst for knowledge. Real knowledge. Not witchcraft, but real knowledge.

He felt an odd sort of fascination for his apprentice.

* * *

 

“What was your mother like?” Vlad asked out of curiosity one day.

Adrian looked up from his book, thinking for a bit.

“She was… good, and kind. She always told me stories and made really good stew. She was very good at making medicine, and she was saving up to get me a tutor.”

“And your father?”

“I never knew my father. I’m a rape child.”

Vlad nearly gasped with shock, “Did your mother tell you that?”

“No. The priest did. He was mad because my mother didn’t want to marry my father, and told him that he should be arrested for what the man did. He also told me I was going to Hell because mother didn’t marry the man, so that makes me a bastard.”

“Did this priest also order your mother’s death?”

Adrian stayed silent for a bit, before nodding.

Vlad’s eyes narrowed in thought, quickly putting the pieces together.

* * *

 

Vlad walked into Adrian’s room to confront him on some missing books, only to find him asleep at the desk, with most of the missing books stacked in a pile and another open beside him with a single lit candle, countless papers with notes written on them covering the desk.

He walked closer, picking up on of the papers and reading over it.

Adrian had been practicing his penmanship, writing his sentences over and over again until they became neat cursive.

Vlad suddenly noticed Adrian’s shivering, likely from the unearthly chill of the castle.

Taking the blanket from the bed, he carefully placed it over Adrian’s shoulders and blew out the candle, leaving him to rest.

* * *

 

Vlad watched as Adrian carefully mixed the chemicals, following each and every direction.

He was a slow learner, and teaching him even the basics of science and medicine took a surprisingly long time. Still, he had passion.

“You’re quite eager to learn science for an nine year old.” he commented.

“Ten.” Adrian corrected.

“Ten? Since when?” Vlad asked, confused.

“Since yesterday.” Adrian answered, never taking his eyes off of the chemicals.

“You’re birthday was yesterday? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it mattered.”

Vlad paused. Of course birthdays didn’t matter, he was a vampire. Age meant nothing to him.

But Adrian was human. He was aware of human customs where a child would be given cake and toys in celebration of living through another year.

The fact that the child beside him had obviously dropped those expectations was… pathetic.

So Vlad decided to take pity on him and give the boy a better bed, one crafted from fine wood with plenty of fur blankets and pillows.

Vlad used the excuse that Adrian needed a better bed for better sleep, if he were to truly become a doctor.

* * *

 

The more that the weeks passed, the more Vlad found that he liked this human.

And the closer they grew.

The more they joked together and the more they sat at the table like a family, with Adrian now eating full meals of meat and vegetables instead of the broth he was once fed.

Vlad even found himself patting Adrian’s head on more than one occasion when he was feeling particularly proud.

But before they knew it, a year had passed.

* * *

 

Vlad stood over the bed, eyeing Adrian’s neck as he slept.

He carefully considered everything that had happened over the year.

Was Adrian worthy of his knowledge?

Logically… no, he was not.

Adrian could barely name all of the medicinal herbs. He messed up basic mixtures and healing potions daily, and the time taken to teach him to read and write had set him even further behind.

It was still unclear whether or not he could become a good doctor like he wanted.

And yet… he deserved to keep learning. Never once was he discouraged by his failures, keeping himself motivated by his mother’s final wish.

Life had done nothing but be cruel to him every step of the way, yet he stood with his head held high.

Vlad suddenly noticed that Adrian couldn’t be asleep. His body was too tense, and even though Vlad couldn’t see his face, he knew the boy’s eyes were open, staring straight ahead and wide with fear.

Vlad leaned over the bed, moving a clawed hand down towards the boy.

Adrian gasped and curled up, shutting his eyes tightly… only to find that the covers were pulled up over him, and Vlad had stood back.

“Do not worry, Adrian. You are worthy of both my knowledge and as my son.”

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Adrian asked, watching as Vlad packed up the equipment.

“Targoviste. I have a theory that you may learn better if you actually practiced medicine while you learn.”

“Oh.” was all Adrian said in response as Vlad took the last of the crates on top of the carriage, climbing into driver’s seat and patting the space beside him, “Come on then.”

Adrian smiled and obliged, taking the seat next to his adoptive father.

* * *

 

They had made their home in a little cottage on the outside of town.

And before either one knew it, two more years had passed, and they were as much a loving family as any other.

Vlad’s theory turned out be correct, as Adrian now learned medicine with ease now that he could apply it to patients.

They had gone into town to buy Adrian meat for dinner. Adrian always chose chicken, he seemed to have a preference for it.

They were taking a shortcut through the alleys when Vlad saw a priest walking their way.

Vlad sighed, and quickly moved out of the way, but stopped when he heard Adrian gasp in fear.

The priest stopped as well, but never looked at Vlad. Instead, he was staring at the boy standing beside him.

“You!” the priest spat, “I told you never to show your face around these parts, bastard!”

Vlad’s eye’s narrowed, and he grabbed Adrian’s hand to try and pull him along.

Until the priest slapped Adrian hard enough to send him to the ground.

Vlad quickly stepped between them before the priest could get in another hit.

“Adrian. Go home.”

Adrian looked up at his father, glancing at the priest with fear before scurrying to his feet and running off.

The priest glared at Vlad with a loathing look, “That boy is a bastard and the son of a witch! I will not have him taint these good people! Now, you will step out of my way, and I will take that boy to the church for his punishment!”

“No, you will not.” Vlad said flatly, “You will turn around, and we will say no more about the matter.”

The priest seethed with rage, raising a hand to slap Vlad with.

Vlad grabbed him by the wrist, and using ungodly strength, ripped the priest’s hand off. He watched with disgust as the priest screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

And then he turned around and started walking back home again.

* * *

 

Adrian had arrived home before he did.

There was a large bruise on his face from where the priest had hit him.

Vlad quickly took a rag and soaked it in cold water, “This may hurt a little.”

Adrian hissed and winced in pain when Vlad pressed rag to his cheek, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

Vlad kept it there for a few moments, before removing it and checking the bruise.

“What’s gonna happen now…?” he heard Adrian ask, his voice shaking with fear.

“The priest won’t bother you anymore. I promise.” Vlad smiled reassuringly, pressing the cold rag back to Adrian’s cheek.

Adrian smiled back, leaning into his guardian's touch.

* * *

 

“I have to go into the next town to buy some herbs. Can you hold the fort while I’m gone?”

Adrian nodded confidently, “Of course, Father.”

Vlad smiled, ruffling his son’s hair, “There way no chicken in the market today, but goat should be good enough, right?”

“I guess.” Adrian said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Vlad smiled and kissed his forehead, before picking up his bag of supplies and setting out, “Be good, alright? I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Adrian hummed as he read his book, lying lazily in bed.

The sound of a light rain filled the room, drumming against the roof and windows.

It was oddly relaxing, and Adrian found he enjoyed the rain more than he did the sun.

But suddenly, there was a new sound, one which overpowered the soothing rain.

Someone was banging on the front door.

Then suddenly came the sound of someone breaking the door down, and shouting and glass breaking.

Adrian gasped, quickly getting up to go and hide in the closet, when the door to his room broke down as well.

He was suddenly surrounded by men, who all glared at him with pure hatred, none of whom he knew.

Then another one walked in, which he could immediately recognize.

“Cut his hair.” the Bishop said, “Witches get power from their hair.”

Adrian yelped in pain as one of the men yanked him up but the hair and drew a long dagger, slicing through the long blonde hair.

“By God…” one of the men said, looking over the various herbs and equipment, “I’ve never seen such evil magic.”

“It’s not magic!” Adrian protested, “It’s science! I’m a doc-” he was cut off when one of the other men punched him in the gut, leaving him coughing and gasping for air.

He screamed and struggled as they tied him up and dragged him outside, helpless as he watched his home burn to the ground once more.

* * *

 

His lungs burned.

Every time he took a breath the smoke choked him more and more.

He had been humiliated, spat upon, cursed and yelled at, stripped down to his undermost layers and tied to a pyre.

His eyes felt like they were melting, and he could feel the flames climbing higher and higher, burning his feet.

Using the last of his breath, he started screaming.

“ _ **FATHER! FATHER HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE, I DON’T WANT TO DIE!**_ ”

“Who is he talking to?” the mayor wondered out loud.

“I think he has decided to ask forgiveness in his final moments.” the Bishop answered, “Perhaps I’ll say a prayer for his soul tonight.”

* * *

 

The charred remains could no longer hold together, and the head snapped off, causing the rope to break and the rest of the remains to fall into the embers.

The crowd cheered, clapping and praising God.

The mayor looked at the remains, “A good show, wasn’t it? But such a shame that a child had to stray from God’s light.”

“It couldn’t be helped.” the Bishop sighed, “His mother was a whore and a witch. He was born seeking out the Devil.”

“Do you really think he summoned Satan himself though?”

“I’m not sure, but something demonic had torn that priest’s hand off.”

Suddenly, a pillar of flames tore through the ground, sending shockwaves through the crowd.

A giant skull appeared through the flames, speaking in a demonic voice.

“What have you done to my son!?”

* * *

 

Trevor stretched after he finished his meal, letting out a satisfied sigh, “Thank you for the meal, madame.”

“It’s not a problem, really.” the old woman assured them, picking up their plates.

Sypha took a sip of her water as Grant leaned back in his chair.

“You said you had information on why Dracula decided to release Hell on Wallachia.” Trevor stated, “What happened?”

The old woman sighed sadly, clutching the cross around her neck, “There was a boy Mr. Tepes took in… I think he was around twelve when I met him. A good boy, really, he helped me with my groceries whenever he saw me.”

“A boy?” Sypha asked.

“Adrian, I think his name was. I heard rumors that his mother was a witch and a whore, but I never paid any mind to them. Adrian was a good boy, Mr. Tepes was teaching him medicine. He always talked about growing up to be a doctor.”

Grant tilted his head, confused, “So this Adrian was learning medicine and healing from the vampire lord of Hell itself?”

“Hush!” Sypha scolded.

“They took him away, the Church…” the old lady continued, “Burned him at the stake for witchcraft.”

A look of sadness and shock passed over the group’s faces.

“They burnt a kid at the stake?” Grant asked in disbelief.

“They told me to come and watch, but I couldn’t.” the woman shook her head, “I refused to watch that poor boy die. I was the one who told Mr. Tepes… he was so upset, started crying. Then he said…” the woman paused, recalling the memories, “He said, ‘Humanity had their chance. Take your family and leave, I do this last kindness in my son’s name.’, then the ground shook, and disappeared into a pillar of flames...”

Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Trevor spoke up.

“So they killed an innocent little kid and burned him at the stake…”

“And this kid turned out to be Mr. Vampire King’s adopted son.” Grant finished.

“The Bishop himself ordered it.” the woman added.

Trevor thanked the woman for the meal once more, before leaving with his friends.

Sypha tensed, angry, “I want to burn that’s Bishop at the stake and see how he likes it.”

Seriously,” Grant agreed, “What kind of psycho burns a defenseless kid at the stake?”

“The type of psycho who uses the word of God to gain power.” Trevor scowled, “And ends up releasing Dracula’s fury on the country. Perhaps we should pay him a visit and see what he has to say about all this.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this AU  
> -Trevor met up with the Speakers right after he was excommunicated because the knew the country and where the best pubs where  
> -Trevor and Sypha defeat the monster that was Grant and team up with him when Wallachia goes to shit  
> -Obviously this does not follow the canon timeline of events, which means Adrian's canon age differs greatly form this AU's age, as he was a child when he got burned.
> 
> Thank you for reading you beautiful people!


End file.
